Contagious
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Songfic. Cloud learns the hard way a valuable lesson: Desires come with a price.


**_Title: Contagious  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_Yes, I own them.**  
Pairings: **Sephiroth/Cloud_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_yaoi, drug-use, no dialogue. _

**_Summary: _**_Songfic. Cloud learns the hard way a valuable lesson: Desires come with a price._

**_Author's Note:_**Another one. Enjoy! I'm dedicating this to Sam and Liz because…they're just freakin awesome like that. _Contagious by Trapt._

_Also keep in mind, for this fic to be existent, everything that happened in Crisis Core, doesn't exist. Got a problem with it, get over it! I haven't played Crisis Core, so if you want to say something about how this goes against the game – please don't. I don't want this ruined for me…

* * *

_

**I was sick of restrictions, sick of the boundaries  
About to close the door**

**Such a lack of conviction, no real connection  
What should I settle for?  
**

The blond cadet walked through the base, feeling absolutely lonely as he just left the General's office, feeling as though he was trapped. His hand hovered over his neck as he ran it across the bruises that littered there.. He dearly wanted to be free, but knowing that he would die without the substances that the General provided him with that gave him strength and energy to be top of the class.

**But you caught my attention, you built on the tension  
And you left me wanting more  
**

Cloud's room was occupied with one bed, having been upgraded from the barracks after he started meeting with the silver-haired man in private, asking for help. What he didn't expect of course was the price. He would have to give up his body, his virginity, the only thing that he had taken pride in once he got to ShinRa.

Sephiroth had given him a cruel sneer, one that just _promised _pain, and not even his words were what had left such a young boy like Cloud scared. The words were just something that coated the nasty tone that sent thrills of pleasure that left him quaking in fear while the man approached him slowly, running those cold, long fingers along his skin in a way that Cloud knew was only meant for lovers.

**Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself I don't want nobody else  
**

_The caress made him sigh in a desperate need, the feel of those smooth lips expertly moving against his were all he needed to leave him into a puddle of wanton moans._

_But once those lips and that hand was gone, he felt cold – lonely. In such a way he thought he could never be warm. That was only proved wrong when the General pulled him into his office and shut the door behind him, locking the door with smooth movements. Sephiroth had gently laid Cloud down on the couch that occupied a wall in the room and had started to slowly kiss him in a soft way, letting Cloud respond in a hesitant way that showed this was his first kiss. _

_Those soft, warm lips had gone down to his neck, playing with the skin above his collar bone before biting so roughly it broke skin and made Cloud let out a scream. Of pure pleasure._

**I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me**

_He knew that this was it. This was the feeling that all the other cadets had talked about, this feeling that set his body on fire with every nip and lick from the silveret. Although Cloud didn't know where to place his hands, he let himself be guided by the older man above him, barely registering that the man had his hands running along his body, removing clothes without hesitation._

**Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
**

_Sephiroth had taken care in preparing him, taking even more care while he entered him. _

**Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
**

_Cloud's hips were meeting every thrust. His hands were clawing at the pale man's back. His eyes closed. His mouth open and breathing hard. He wanted, needed, more. And knowing this man could be the only one to give it, he opened his eyes, noticing the other had kept his open, using his eerily green eyes to penetrate Cloud's soul while he moved in a steady rhythm. _

_Their bodies had started friction that couldn't be stopped anytime soon. So, taking advantage of that, Cloud moaned, wanting to show his appreciation for the fact the other was able to bring him so much pleasure in such a short amount of time. The friction ended up becoming too much, having been his first time with another person, he was left in the dark – eyes closing, body clenching, and mouth opening in a scream. His body shook uncontrollably; his limbs still wrapped around the other tightly as his nails scored their back. _

**Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you**

_The blond's body was still being jerked up and down as the other came to his climax, coming with nothing but a simple gasp of Cloud's name. _

_The General pulled out a few minutes later, gathering their clothes before standing up. Cloud went to sit up when he let out a groan of terrible pain, causing the other to turn and look at him with something that could be compared to a concerned look. _

_But it wasn't a concerned look. Sephiroth merely shrugged and turned to get dressed, walking to a cabinet to slide a card in a slot before there was that successful ding that confirmed it had been opened. He pulled out some objects and laid them on his desk. Sephiroth motioned for Cloud to get up and walk over to him. And seeing why he shouldn't – Cloud did. He saw that the General had a syringe in his hand, holding the other one out for Cloud arm. _

**You're so contagious  
Running through my veins  
You're so contagious  
Holding onto every word  
**

_Without hesitation, Cloud held out his arm, letting the silveret tie a band around his arm and stick the needle through his skin. _

_There was a burn – a sensation that went through his veins, making it feel like he was on fire once more. This time it wasn't a pleasurable heat, it was one that burned him and made him overly sensitive to everything. _

_His eyes zoomed in on every detail. His nose picked up the slight scent of sweat that lingered on both men's skin. His skin felt as though he could feel every brush of dirt that rubbed against him. He wanted to scream at the overload of his senses._

_Cloud did scream. _

_But with Sephiroth's mouth once again on his, he couldn't do anything but notice that feel of that wet tongue moving against his in the lightest way – that if it wasn't for his new senses, he wouldn't have been able to feel it. _

**You're so contagious  
And I can't get away  
You're so contagious  
And now I know for sure there is no cure**

Laying in his bed; he stared up at the ceiling, still feeling the effects of the small injection of Mako. He shifted his foot slightly, and the sound of the blanket against the scratchy sheets made him cringe, not being able to handle the senses even after his third time getting the injection.

This time, when he went to the General, he had been desperate. Not only was there a physical test the next day, but his body was craving another dose; it being only two weeks from his last one.

_Sephiroth had brought him into the room, pinned him against a wall, and removed their clothes quicker than before, not even bothering to take his time in preparing the blond. The thrust had been quick and almost painless for Cloud, his hips bucking back against the other's while he braced himself against the wall, already ready for the onslaught of thrusts that Sephiroth used, going deeper. Harder. Faster than ever before, bringing them both to their peaks in no time. _

**I saw your intentions, I gave you permission,  
Go ahead and start the war  
I was out of addictions, by my own admission,  
Oh I've been keeping score_  
_**

_The Mako had been given to him right away, and he had once again been silenced by that heavenly mouth that tasted like nothing else. By that kiss that left Cloud weak at the knees and more than breathless._

**But you made an exception; you taught me a lesson  
Who cares where I've been before?_  
_**

_Cloud had felt stronger, his body adjusting to the Mako faster than the first two times. Sephiroth had pulled from the kiss when he felt Cloud go stiff. Cloud's eyes looked bluer than before, his features more prominent. Cloud's hands ran through the silver hair before pulling their lips together once more. Cloud let his fingers glide in between the strands to pull softly. _

_The blond had never done this. Usually once he was injected with the Mako, he would leave, going back to his lonely room and stare at the ceiling until the Mako calmed itself in his veins enough to allow him a nightmare filled sleep. But now, he was kissing the older male with a dominance he never knew existed within him. And Sephiroth let him._

**You would never leave me all by myself, all by myself  
You don't want nobody else  
**

Cloud passed the test, getting praise from his mentor and all the other cadets. No one could believe he did that well; _improved _that much in such a short amount of time to pass with flying colors. And just as he was going to begin practicing with one of the few cadets he could put up with, he was called into General Sephiroth's office. Immediately.

**I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
**

He entered the office after a deep voice had said to. Sephiroth told him to lock the door behind him and the next thing he knew, the General was pressed against him, not a hair's breadth between them as he bent low to connect them in a sinful passion that led them to more sins.

**I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
**

Cloud knew he didn't need the Mako, knew he didn't want the Mako. He knew he wanted to be with the General though. Once their lips had connected that first time, it left Cloud wanting more, needing more.

And apparently Sephiroth thought and felt the same.

**Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you**


End file.
